


If Only

by Zurenika



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Unrequited Love, also because TaeWon this comeback lol, because we love hurting ourselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: The music came to a halt but his body kept on going.The dance his admiration, his unuttered confession.
Relationships: Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	If Only

No one stopped him from going to the company anymore and Taeyang was thankful for that. Everyone just assumed that he would be making another choreography and they let him practice for as long as he likes. 

But with their comeback, he's only allowed until 1 in the morning. Which is fine. That was all the time he needed. 

Taeyang rushed to the practice room with only five minutes to spare. He dropped his things and sat on one corner, pulling out his phone as he did so. 

Thankfully, it seems as if Dawon just started his vlive.

As always, it was in FNC's lobby. Taeyang could have just gone downstairs and watched it live, maybe appear on it too but he didn't. They were still a bit awkward with each other and Taeyang just doesn't know how to mingle with Dawon-yet.

A familiar voice started to sing along with the song and then Dawon appeared. He had changed into a white button-down shirt and his hair was casually styled. 

"I'm sorry everyone, I can't sing well but I'm trying my best," Dawon said as a way to greet everyone. He then started to talk about the day, their experiences on the recording and the food that he ordered that night. 

Taeyang continued to watch the broadcast but his mind kept on returning to Dawon's opening statement. He hated the fact that Dawon thought of himself that way. 

_If only I can tell him that I love to hear him sing_ , Taeyang thought.

_If only I could tell him..._

Taeyang sighed as he put down the phone. 

He walked to the other side of the practice room where the sound system was and plugged his phone in. He knew what song he was gonna play and within seconds, the practice room was filled with music. 

He closed his eyes, not hearing the singer's voice but that of Dawon's.

His body started to move. Every sway of his hand, words he wanted to say. Every step, every pirouette a chance to get close to Dawon that he didn't take. The music came to a halt but his body kept ongoing. 

The dance his admiration, his unuttered confession.

He turned on his heel abruptly, missing his footing. Taeyang fell on his knees, the pain shooting up to his brain. He started breathing through it, massaging his knees as he did so. 

Taeyang looked around. He was alone - still and always alone. He glanced at the mirror, his reflection not bothering to hide the disappointment. 

How many times had he wished that Dawon would walk in on him while he was practicing? and maybe applaud him and give him compliments? And does Dawon ever notice that Taeyang always goes to the company with him every Friday evening?

"It's useless," he said to the empty room. 

His phone started to ring, it's shrill sound bringing him back to reality. He got up and checked who it was. 

It was their manager. _Of course, it was their manager who else could it be?_ he thought

He dropped the call and sent a text message instead. Taeyang started to pack his things then made his way to the ground floor. 

When the elevator doors opened, he noticed some light still coming from the lobby. Taeyang peeked just around the corner but the room was already empty aside from a staff diligently putting things back in order. 

He backed away from the room and exited the building. The air still has a bite to it but it doesn't compare to what's he's feeling inside. 


End file.
